


11:00pm

by seventeendeadlysins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee shop! AU, Kinda fluff, M/M, and minor soonhoon, and verkwan, chan is precious, if u concentrate you'll see junhao too, it gets a little angsty bc meanie is synonymous with angst, minor jihan - Freeform, supposed to be a one shot but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeendeadlysins/pseuds/seventeendeadlysins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the cafe where seungkwan works is usually busy, but it's never usually busy after closing time...</p><p>(or svt get locked in a cafe overnight and shit goes down)</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:00pm

**Author's Note:**

> i am 100% not a writer so don't hate me bc i suck sorry, this was originally a one-shot, but there's still a lot of stuff i could write about so... anyway hopefully you enjoy it, and if you do comment anyTHING RLLY

The coffee shop was full, with almost no free seats in sight. Which was shocking, for saying it was around 10:30pm.

 

 _Only half an hour left_ , he thought. _Come on, you’re Boo Seungkwan, you can do this._

 

Seungkwan had started working at Cafe Zen at the beginning of his first year of college. As it was edging slowly, but surely, towards the end of the same year, he felt a sort of achievement that he had kept a job for such a long time. Along with his job, he had an overflowing amount of work to do on his Music degree. But not once did he ever regret working at the cafe. Besides learning to make coffee and earning money, he also met people. Not everyone was good, but he always tried to leave them in a positive mood before they left. Maybe that’s why he still managed to work there: Great Customer Service. The thought made him smile, until he was interrupted by a customer.

 

“Can I get a hot chocolate, please?” The voice came from a man ( _or was he a boy_ , Seungkwan thought) dressed in a black bomber jacket with a red collar, sleeves and zips. He also notice a black cap in his hand, as well as words written in white across his black t-shirt. Seungkwan also noticed a _bandana_ tied around his thigh. _There’s definitely a reasonable explanation for that_ , he reassured himself. “Make it large.”

 

“Sure.” The Jeju boy started to make the boy’s order, and as he waited for it to boil, he decided to make conversion. “You’re dressed awfully fancy for a coffee shop, any reason in particular?”

 

“I just had a dance competition! My group came joint first; it’s the highest we’ve ever ranked!” The boy looked so happy, and it seemed contagious, because Seungkwan found himself smiling along with him. “Do you dance, hyung?”

 

Seungkwan was taken aback by the use of formality, but he grew to find it endearing. He was used to being the youngest and it felt nice to be respected in such a way. “I don’t really dance much, but I sing.” Honestly, Seungkwan enjoyed dancing, but he never really had any time to do so, with his degree and his job. “What’s your name, for your cup?”

 

“It’s Chan. Lee Chan. And you are,” He shifted his head to see the name tag adorned on his beige apron, “Seungkwan-hyung.” The older of the two requested to drop the formalities, so the atmosphere could feel more friendly. “Do you know the other people in here, like the customers and stuff? All of the other dancers went home, and I have no one to sit with. Is there any genuinely nice people here or…?”

 

Seungkwan looked around and his vision stopped on a trio of third years. “That’s Choi Seungcheol. He studies Sports Science, whatever that is. He’s okay, I guess, but he’s a little hard to get used to. No, it’s more like _he_ finds it difficult to get used to _you.”_ Seungkwan chuckled, knowing that in reality, his hyung was the biggest dork he knew. Yes, he could be serious and strict, but based on his usual personality, you would never guess he was the oldest.

 

“Next to him are Hong Jisoo and Yoon Jeonghan, also third years, like Cheol. They’re really chill, like, they will 100% like you, straight away. However, they’re big fans of PDA, which can get very distracting, or disturbing.” This time, Seungkwan chose not to lie, knowing that if Chan wanted nice people, he could seek refuge with the pair. “Also, beware of Jeonghan. He may or may not treat you like a child if he thinks you’re cute, which is pretty much inevitable.” Chan was about to question the older before he was cut off by the same guy. “Yes, I called you cute, okay.” Chan giggled, which backed up the older's claim even further.

 

Once again, he averted his attention to yet _another_ trio. “The small one is Lee Jihoon, he’s in his second year majoring in Business, but he’s usually helping all of the music students. Do not, I repeat, _do not_ call him cute, under any circumstances, unless you have a death wish, then go ahead. But seriously, he can be a really nice guy, but when he’s had a lot of work, like today, he’s very highly strung, and not _that_ great to be around.” Lee Jihoon was someone Seungkwan admired. He always excelled in everything he did, and was so naturally talented. But seeing how much pressure he put himself under, he could definitely say he did not _envy_ him.

 

“For some _unknown_ reason, the only person he can tolerate when he’s stressed is Soonyoung. Yeah, the one who’s holding his hand. They’re a couple, you see, God knows why. Anyway, Soonyoung is a funny guy, you’d love him. He’s majoring in Primary Education, which I personally think is a waste of talent. He’s literally the best dancer I’ve ever seen. You should talk to him sometime in the future about that, but make sure Jihoon is in a good mood first.”

 

“The final one over there is Seokmin, Soonyoung’s best friend. Also the best vocalist I have ever heard. Like Soonyoung, he’s a really funny guy. I’m pretty close with him, and Soonyoung, too.” There wasn’t really much Seungkwan could say about him. Seokmin was an open book, and no one would have him any other way.

 

Chan continued to listen as Seungkwan described the two Chinese students, Junhui (studying Acting) and Minghao (studying Communications and Media). He had no idea how the older knew all of these people (they were just customers, after all), but he was grateful we would some idea of the people he had surrounded himself with.

 

The boy sat by the window’s name was Kim Mingyu, a first year in Modern Art. He looked to be tall, but his face was covered by a mask, probably to cover the scent of the acrylic paint set up on the coffee table.

 

“That’s…” Seungkwan hesitated as he stared at a tall boy with jet black hair, and features sharp enough to cut skin. He was frantically typing on his laptop, and on his table lay two books: 1984 by George Orwell and The Handmaid’s Tale by Margaret Atwood. _Ah,_ Seungkwan thought, _a literature student._ “Sadly, I don’t recognise him. Sorry about that.”

 

Chan thanked Seungkwan, but noticed that he’d left one of the customers out. “Erm.. Seungkwan? Who’s that?” He pointed at the boy, who looked _stressed_ while he was staring at a… _rock_?

 

“Oh, you won’t wanna be friends with him. He’s Choi Hansol, the greasiest guy I know. He’s a first year in Geology, but he’s most likely gonna fail. He also can’t sing for shit.” _Woah_ , Chan thought, _he must really hate this guy_. But then Seungkwan laughed a little and said, “he’s a great rapper though, and probably my favourite person on this planet.”

 

Chan genuinely liked Seungkwan, meaning he trusted his views on people and choice of friends. He remembered the boy’s name to be Hansol, and started approaching his table. The clock now read ‘22:45’ meaning he only had 15 minutes to drink his slightly-lukewarm chocolate.

 

The two gradually became comfortable with each other, just in time for Seungkwan to shout, “Okay, it’s closing time now! You all better be out in the next two minutes, or else!” The threat was 100% empty, but he knew the customers well enough to know they respected him and would do as he told.

 

Seungkwan began to mop the kitchen floor, when he heard a ruckus in the main cafe area. Like the good employee he was, he went to see what was going on.

 

“Yo, Seungkwan,” Hansol said, “the door doesn’t open. I think the last person who left took the safety latch off-” Before the boy finished, Seungkwan ran to the door and used all of his strength to push it open, but to no avail.

 

“Seungcheol, you’re strong, right? You once beat that Jungkook guy in a fight, right? Could you, maybe, try to open the door?” The oldest agreed, attempted, and failed, much to everyone’s dismay.

 

“Sorry, Boo, it really is locked. There’s nothing we can do,” Seungcheol calmly responded, “but can’t you ring the manager or something, to come and unlock the door?”

 

Seungkwan sighed. “Sadly no. I’m in charge of the cafe at the moment, because the owner has gone on holiday to Brazil.” _This is definitely my fault,_ Seungkwan thought, dreading what he was about to say. “And I can’t unlock the door, because the lock is on the outside of the door, so we really are stuck here. Sorry, guys.”

 

People took the news better than Seungkwan had expected, but some people looked highly disappointed. “We should all bring the chair around here, so we can get to know each other.” The voice, surprisingly, belonged to Chan, who was once believed to be a timid, shy teenage boy. “I mean, I don’t know any of you, really, except kinda Seungkwan and Hansol, and if I’m gonna spend the night here, I’d rather get to know people, if you want?” Chan smiled, hopefully. And that’s what got to everyone. After a long day of study and caffeine, everyone seemed stressed and negative, but Chan’s perpetual optimism spread to everyone else, even Jihoon. _I swear this boy is contagious,_ Seungkwan thought, thinking about when the two met only 30 minutes ago.

 

The thirteen boys all started to shift the sofas and coffee tables so that they could all sit comfortably, and in their cliques (or by themselves) like before.

 

Eleven of the boys had already introduce themselves, leaving only Mingyu and the literature student.

 

Mingyu removed his face mask, and heard a couple of gasps, probably from Seungkwan, and maybe Jeonghan. “I’m Kim Mingyu, and I study Modern Ar-”

 

“Kim… Mingyu?” The voice was deep and unfamiliar to all but one. Mingyu recognised it, and would never forget it. He would also never forget the voice’s cries and pleads, but he pushed those thoughts back before he unearthed an unwanted memory.

 

“Wait, Wonwoo?” Mingyu sounded shocked, yet slightly troubled. “I thought you went to live in… That doesn’t matter now, anyway.” The younger turned to face the boy he used to call ‘friend’, but immediately regret it. All he the emotions he once forced away all rained back down upon him. However, he would _not_ cry.

 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo laughed, dryly, “it’s been a while.”

 

Seungkwan’s brain was going into overdrive. What was going on right now? And why didn’t he know about it? “Wonwoo, would you mind introducing yourself? Don’t forget to include how you know Mingyu, hm?” Seungkwan smiled, knowing that he would soon know more information about his peers. After all, knowledge is power, meaning Seungkwan wanted to be the most powerful.

 

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo, and I transferred to this university at the start of this semester.” The boy sighed, clearly thinking the same as Mingyu: _why do I have to go over this again?_ “Mingyu and I were friends through high school. We were actually quite close. Then, at a house party, he kissed me and we did _other stuff,_ which he denies. Then, I made the incorrect decision of falling for a closeted guy, and, of course, got flat-out rejected. Then I transferred to Busan, and the rest is history, so to speak.”

 

Mingyu still hadn’t really told _anyone_ that he was gay, so the fact that someone he once trusted just outed him in front of almost strangers, made him close to furious. “You did a great job at being a good friend there, you know? How kind of you to tell everyone something I didn’t even want you to know.” His words weren’t only tainted with poison, they were contaminated by it. “To think that I ever had feelings for you.” _Oh shit, I did_ not _mean to say that._ “No, wait- whatever, Wonwoo, fuck you.”

 

“Mingyu,” Jihoon spoke up for the first time in what seemed like forever. “Stop being a child. It’s evidently clear you liked Wonwoo, and you know for a fact he liked you, so, please, sort your shit out.” Mingyu stared at the smaller boy in awe. “Preferably now, thanks, I don’t want this night to drag on anymore than it will anyway.”

 

“He’s right, you know,” This time it was Wonwoo, but his tone was a lot calmer than before. A tone he enjoyed listening to and genuinely missed. “I don’t care if there are people here, I’ll say what I have to.” The two sat on a two-seater sofa, a few metres away from the remaining 11 people. “Mingyu, I loved you. I really, sincerely did. I don’t know if you ever loved me, but that’s not what it’s about. Why did you do it? When I confessed accidentally at the party, you could have just said, ‘I’m straight’ or anything along those lines, I would have accepted it and we could have been friends still. We wouldn’t be in _this_ mess today. But you didn’t. You led me on and that’s a shitty thing to do to someone you called a friend. I hated you for it, but then I realised I never let you explain, so if you have anything to say, please do, because this is driving me crazy.” Mingyu was once again shocked by Wonwoo’s words. The literature student had always been good with words, but in this moment, he was lost for them; everything was aimlessly put together and rushed into sentences. That was what Mingyu hated the most. The way he caused this. He had made someone so calm and collected and well-spoken a nervous wreck.

 

And to top it all off, tear began to train down the older’s face.

 

 _Great_ , Mingyu thought, _time to face the truth_. “Wonwoo, at the party, when you confessed, I kissed you because I liked you. I’ve always liked you, and I’m pretty sure I still do. I didn’t mean to lead you, but I was scared, I _still am_ scared. I never truly accepted that I was gay, but I have now. I’ll even tell my parents; I’ll tell everyone, I swear!” The younger cupped Wonwoo’s teary face in his hands, then continued his monologue. “Does that answer your question as to why I kissed you, and slept with you? Because if not, I will reiterate. I kissed you because I fucking love you, okay?” His voice had raised significantly higher in pitch and volume, until he lowered it again, so only he and Wonwoo could hear. “And because I _really_ wanted to…”

 

Wonwoo knew what he was doing, and it was definitely working. Who would he _not_ want to kiss the person he’d loved for years after he confessed to you? Isn’t that exactly what should happen now, anyway?

 

The younger brought his lips towards toward the older’s jawline and planted soft kisses along it. When Wonwoo didn’t react the way Mingyu had intended, he began to lower the kisses and changed them something more appropriately called a bite.

 

 _Fuck_ , Wonwoo thought. He would not let himself unfold in front of people he had never spoke to less than an hour ago, but Mingyu was persistent and he couldn’t last any longer. He let out a moan, that seemed as if it were the queue for a _real_ kiss finally.

 

Mingyu led the kiss, choosing when or if to deepen it. Wonwoo’s kiss was something he craved for almost two years now, and now it was finally here again, he would not waste it. He poked his tongue at Wonwoo’s lips, which happily allowed him entrance. Wonwoo found it beautiful and amazing and _everything he’d ever wanted_ and-

 

“If you’re quite finished.” Seungcheol had walked to the pair, and successfully separated them. “I’d like to politely ask you to stop and bring your asses back over here because a) Chan is a precious child and would not like to see you two doing whatever _that_ was, and b) have you seen what you have cause?” He pointed at Jeonghan and Jisoo, Soonyoung and Jihoon, and Junhui and Minghao, all in the same position they were less than a minute ago. “Christ, even Hansol’s acting a little gay, and he basically the only straight one here, except for Chan, maybe. And me, of course.” The pair turned to Hansol, who was _extremely_ close to Seungkwan, with his face buried in the crook of the Jeju boy’s neck. Wonwoo couldn’t help but think it was a little cute.

  
“Okay,” Mingyu finally said. “Sorry, we’ll stop.” Mingyu stood, then opened his hand in front of Wonwoo, who understood the message and took his hand in his own.

  
Once again, the thirteen sat in their circle of chairs and tried to find something worthwhile to do, as they waited for another eight hours until they could finally be free from Seungkwan’s coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> thanK U FOR READING ILY
> 
> okAY GOODBYE NOW


End file.
